Endoscopy is a medical imaging technique that is widely used at the present time, in particular because of its ease of implementation, its precision and its low invasive cost. Endoscopes are thus used either to establish a diagnosis (diagnostic endoscopy) or treat an illness or injury (operative endoscopy). The handling and cleaning thereof are however very specific: cleaning and disinfection are necessary.
Conventionally, the endoscope is cleaned immediately after the examination, with a suitable non-abrasive detergent, and then rinsed. The total time for this cleaning step must not be less than 15 minutes.
Next the endoscope is disinfected: it is immersed in a disinfectant solution and then rinsed once again. Finally, it is dried partially by means of a medical compressed-air gun. The latter step last for approximately 5 minutes. The result obtained is not satisfactory: the step is tedious, and in the end residual moisture is still present at least in part of the channels, which does not guarantee optimum innocuousness.
For more effective drying of an endoscope there exist storage cabinets for heat-sensitive endoscopes (SCHE). Depending on the manufacturer and the type of endoscope, the drying is carried out for between 15 and 90 minutes.
In both cases, the method is lengthy, and must be repeated after each use (SCHE). An endoscope that is cleaned and not dried must be used within a maximum period ranging from 6 to 12 hours in France and a maximum of 3 hours in England; if this time is exceeded, the endoscope must be re-cleaned in order to guarantee its innocuousness and to prevent recolonisation thereof by various pathogens. A time as short as this is very constraining since it involves time, numerous manipulations and human resources. The use of an SCHE makes it possible to extend the storage period to 72 hours, by virtue of the drying of the internal channels.
There therefore exists a need to have available a method for drying endoscopes that is effective and quick and does not damage the endoscopes. Furthermore, there exists a need for a drying method that ensures microbiological safety of this type of medical equipment.
Moreover, there exists a need for a method for storing endoscopes that is economical and as automated as possible, and involves a minimum of manipulations and human resources. In addition the method must provide a saving in space and a reduction in the consumption of drying gas and electricity, which are very great for SCHEs.